


Drabble Collection: Sherdario

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feels, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Collecting all my Sherdario drabbles. Ratings from G to Mature (in each chapter summary).





	1. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been suggested to me that sorting my drabbles by pairing might be preferable. Feel free to prompt me for more Dom/Matt goodness! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BTiedcRjt-Z/?hl=en&taken-by=domsherwood).

Nightshoot meant that they had to do the cemetary scenes over and over because Dom and Matt kept breaking into giggles. Dom was looking forward to a beer, then bed, when the heavens opened, stopping shooting. Grinning, Dom stepped into the downpour. Behind him, Matt laughed, “Don’t move, I’m filming this!”

Shaking himself, Dom turned and joined Matt under his umbrella, shivering. Smirk softening, Matt opened his coat. Dom turned, burying his face against Alec’s neck rune. “Fuck, cold!” Matt twitched but didn’t move away, his low chuckle vibrating through them both. Together, they waited for the rain to end.


	2. "Tell me a secret."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

The game was Kat's idea. It was late, and they were just a bit tipsy, happy to be back together and about to get back to work, so Truth or Dare sounded like fun. They started with the usual stuff - Isaiah's most embarrassing childhood story, Em hefting a squirming Alberto into a bridal carry - and Matt was snorting with laughter when Will dared Dom to give him a lap dance. Afterwards Dom simply tucked himself into Matt's side, and with a smile Matt chose Truth, not in the mood to move.

Dom's eyes danced. "Will you go home with me?"


	3. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

Matt hadn’t been quiet as he approached through the park, but Dom jumped nonetheless, exhaustion visible in every line of his body.

Rolling his eyes, Matt motioned for him to scoot over and slid onto the bench, their sides pressing against each other companionably. Immediately some of the tension bled from Dom, and Matt smiled a little at Dom’s predictable reaction to physical proximity. After checking for passersby, Matt lifted an arm and pulled Dom into a proper embrace. His whispered assurances and promises got lost against Dom’s skin, but they weren’t necessary anyways.

They always communicated best without words.


	4. "Don’t you ever do that again!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

Matt woke to someone ringing his doorbell over and over. Seeing that it was 4am, he was almost not surprised when he opened the door and found himself with an armful of Dom, dressed in yesterday’s clothes and reeking of smoke and booze.

“So.. so sorry,” Dom mumbled drunkenly into Matt’s collar, grasping at his shoulders for support and passing out the minute Matt deposited him on the bed. Matt removed his shoes before joining him under the covers. With a contented sigh, Dom snuggled up against him, warm and familiar.

Matt wrapped his arms around him, already half-asleep again.


	5. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

It was fake snow that had transformed the park they were filming in into a veritable winter wonderland, the result of hours of hard work by the set dressers and their Ghostbusters-style snow canon backpacks. Nothing but movie magic, Matt kept telling himself. Still, the early autumn air was crisp, and Dom’s cheeks were red from fighting the demon-costumed stunt guy as he charged Matt with a fistful of the stuff.

Unable to resist, Matt let himself be tackled into the nearest “snowdrift”, pulling Dom down with him. Smiling he reached up and removed a stray snowflake from Dom’s lashes.


	6. A story in 3 drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

**“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”**  
“Yes, I’ve eaten. I’m a grown-up and can look after myself!” Dom immediately felt bad for snapping at Kat, but ever since the break-up everyone was constantly in his business, and he hated it. He apologized and went back to work, ignoring his empty stomach.

The next scene was a physically-taxing fight sequence with Matt, and Dom pushed himself through sudden dizziness. The next moment strong hands steadied him, and Matt’s worried face swam into focus. Dom despised showing weakness in public, but Matt covered for him, pretending he’d fainted as a joke.

Grateful, Dom allowed himself to be held.

***

 **“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”**  
Matt felt the tension bleeding from Dom as he held him. He kept cracking jokes for the sake of the onlookers until Dom pulled away, and despite keeping his tone light Matt was deadly serious when he said, “Tonight, my place. I’ll cook.”

Dom showed up with a bottle of wine and a genuine smile, but he seemed distracted, stealing glances that Matt pretended not to notice until after they’d finished eating.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he finally asked, pressing his knee against Dom’s. Mismatched eyes found his, brimming with naked emotion, and Matt stopped breathing.

***

 **"Kiss me."**  
Matt was staring at him in shock, Dom wished he could take his confession back. But Matt had been so close, so willing to listen, and Dom had never been good at keeping secrets from people he cared about.

Terrified of having ruined yet another relationship, Dom got up, apologizing, unable to read what was going on behind his friend’s thoughtful eyes. Before he could flee, however, Matt’s hand caught his and pulled him back down.

He ended up almost in Matt’s lap, and Matt’s whispered invitation ghosted warm over his skin. Choking on a startled laugh, Dom leaned in.

***


	7. A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

Dom knew he shouldn’t stare, but he couldn’t stop. Matt was working the red carpet, and the top buttons of his shirt had come undone, making Dom’s fingers twitch with the urge to play with the wiry hair just barely visible. The rest of the day wasn’t any better, one interview and photo op after the other, with Matt always right _there_.

Hours later they had time to go to the hotel to change, and Dom barely waited until the elevator door dinged shut. Grinning, he crowded Matt against the wall and caught him in a greedy kiss. Fucking finally.


	8. Tipsy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

They’d decided to stay in, sharing a meal and drinks. Dom had reached a nice state of warm relaxation, further improved by Matt sprawled out on the couch next to him, loose-limbed and watching him from dark eyes. Wine wasn’t Dom’s liquor of choice, but licking his way inside the other man’s mouth he thought that tasting the red Matt had been drinking might just change his mind. Moving closer to straddle Matt’s lap he said as much, and Matt laughed, a rich sound Dom could feel vibrate through his chest. Then Matt kissed him again, and everything else disappeared.


	9. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/ShadowhuntersTV/status/922994270419566592) from Dom’s takeover… ;)

“You always get me into trouble.” Matt put down his phone and waved _‘so sorry’_ to the wardrobe lady, who was regarding them with a fondness usually reserved for small children and cute animals.

Dom smirked unapologetically and poked him playfully. “You’re the one who decided to film the simple act of removing a tag from a pair of trousers.”

“Pants, Dominic, in this country we say _pants_ ,” Matt corrected, still chuckling. “I wasn’t the one who used a fucking sword to do it.”

They continued bickering back and forth good-naturedly, making their way further backstage until they were well out of sight of any onlookers. There, Matt backed Dom against a table, sliding two fingers under the elastic of his boxers, clearly visible through his still-open fly. Dom’s stomach contracted as he drew a sharp breath, and Matt licked his lips, leaning in with intent but stopping short before their mouths touched, making Dom whine in protest.

“Such trouble…” he whispered, not sorry at all, and moved his hand further down, finding wiry hair and the hot flesh of Dom’s quickly hardening cock. Then their lips met, and all Matt could think was that Dom was so worth it.


	10. Picture with dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

There was a _dog_. Smiling, Matt couldn’t help himself, his hand already half-outstretched to the cutie waving its tail at them excitedly. If People magazine wanted an intimate shoot, they were certainly going about it the right way. Matt didn’t even have to glance at Dom to know he’d be enthralled.

He looked anyway, of course, and found Dom already kneeling next to the dog, petting it gently and winning its heart. Warmth spread through Matt, and he sat down next to them, coffee cup still in hand, drawn helplessly to Dom’s sunshine smile like a moth to a flame.

  
([x](https://www.instagram.com/p/Ba4SPhjFBSS/?taken-by=stricola))


	11. Arizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

"I know it's not exactly Kenya." Matt actually sounded _apologetic_ , and Dom shot him a disbelieving look. 

"Seriously?" He scooted closer on the rock they were sharing, until he could elbow Matt, grinning when he squawked in protest but didn't move away. "Mate, you planned all _this_ \--" He gestured around their camp site, the flickering fire and the desert around them. "--and you think I'd whinge that it's Arizona and not Africa?"

Matt smiled down at his hands, pleased and almost bashful. Resting his head against Matt's shoulder, Dom looked up at the starry night sky, not missing a thing.


	12. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 words. Rated: G. POV Esther. Implied polyamory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dom being on vacation with Matt and Esther. For the lovely Pelin, who wanted this as more than an idea in my head. <3

It was the perfect day to chill on the beach and rest ones feet after days of sightseeing. 

"Take this, you'll get sunburned." Squinting into the Spanish sun, Matt tossed Dom the bottle of sunscreen, which he caught easily. Grinning triumphantly, the two men bumped fists. Esther chuckled fondly and noted that Dom was already obediently slathering on the sunblock - and that Matt was watching him, still smiling widely, eyes crinkling in that way that never failed to make her heart skip a little, even after all these years.

Readjusting her sunglasses, she smiled to herself and put on her best mom voice: "Don't forget your back."

Dom shot her a penetrating look that made her blush a little, but then seemed to come to a decision. Smirking playfully, he brandished the bottle. "Well, _I_ can't reach. So - any volunteers?"

"Not me," Esther protested lightly and used one of her bare feet to poke her husband. "Sounds like a parabatai job to me."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Matt accepted the bottle with a put-upon sigh, but moved to perch on Dom's beach chair without further protest. Dom lay down on his stomach, presenting his tanned back, squawking when Matt poured a generous blob of sunscreen onto sun-heated skin. Gingerly, Matt began to spread the cream around, only to suddenly dig long fingers into Dom's sides, making him squirm and giggle helplessly. 

Esther laughed at their antics, until the movement of Matt's hands, big and capable, slowed down and the noises that escaped Dom took on a breathy edge. Matt's ears reddened, but he didn't stop what had turned into an impromptu massage. He'd always been good at those, and Esther relaxed into her chair, letting her gaze wander out onto the blue of the sea. 

The perfect day, indeed.


End file.
